Back to the past
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Yamato and Izzy go back in time to save Osamu from death, but what effects will this have on the 2002 they know?
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Ok, for this new story I've decided to try my hand at a bit of comedy! So this is just a bit of light fun, all I can say here is enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the whole Back to the Future concept, in fact, all I own is the storyline **boo hoo** I have created this purely for entertainment and I'm not making any money from it at all!  
  
Back to the Past  
  
The Izumi household was relatively quiet early that morning. However, the garage was a different story. From the house, various clatters, explosions and exclaimations "Great Scott!" could be heard emitting from the garage. The Izumi's knew very well to ignore their son when he was working in the garage. He was always busy on some kind of project, usually related to science or computers.  
  
This time however, the red-headed genius had surpassed himself. As he stepped back from his latest project, he could hardly hold back the proud smile on his face.  
  
"Great Scott! I did it"!  
  
**  
  
Yamato flipped his skateboard expertly into his hands. The blonde teen knocked on the door of the Ichijouji apartment. After a few seconds and no- one answering, he tried again. "You looking for Ken"? an old woman asked. Yamato recognised her as the neighbour lady from next door to Ken. She was well known for sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted. "Yeah" Yamato replied.  
  
"I saw him and his parents leave early this morning, I can't tell you what direction they went in, I couldn't see from the window" The lady answered.  
  
"Ok, thanks" Yamato nodded at the lady and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you the little idiot who has been leaving skid marks in the hallways"? She pointed an accusing finger at the skateboard in the teen's hands. Yamato slipped on his walkman quickly and turned the volume up. "Sorry can't hear you"! The teen yelled, and with a cheeky wink, he sailed past her on his skateboard.  
  
**  
  
"That was a good bit of soccer playing you did today Dai" Taichi congratulated. The two friends were heading to the local café where most of the teenage population of Odaiba hung out. "Y'mean I might even make the team"? Daisuke replied with eyes twinkling. "After all I do know the coach" He nudged Taichi jokingly.  
  
"Don't push it kid" Taichi grinned back. Suddenly, he felt himself flying through the air. He landed with a soft bump a couple of metres ahead of Daisuke on the pavement. Taichi shook his head to try and register what had just happened. He heard Daisuke giggling quietly. Taichi turned around to see the smiling face of Yamato looking down at him. "Hey there Taichi" Yamato greeted sheepishly, helping his friend up.  
  
"That skateboard of yours is dangerous"! Taichi complained, dusting himself off. "You should get it classified as a deadly weapon"!  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that buddy, I should really look where I'm going" Yamato replied, the cheeky grin never leaving his face for an instant. "Better luck next time" Taichi fired back, sticking his tongue out at his friend.  
  
"Anyone seen Ken? I was supposed to be giving him his first guitar lesson today. I went over to his place and it was dead, except for that interfering old bag from next door" Yamato asked.  
  
"I take it you've forgotten the date" Daisuke replied.  
  
"August 25th" Yamato said with a confused look.  
  
"Osamu died 4 years ago today" Tai said solemnly.  
  
"Oh God..I'd totally forgotten" Yamato replied, the grin quickly disappearing. "They must've gone to the cemetery"  
  
"Yeah they did, Ken said he'd meet us at the local café though, actually he should be there now" Daisuke replied, checking his watch.  
  
"Is that where you guys are headed"? Yamato asked, he got ready to once again board his skateboard. "Yeah and we're walking" Tai replied, taking the skateboard and tucking it under his arm.  
  
"Spoil sport" Yamato teased.  
  
**  
  
The local café was crammed full of teenagers. As usual, the chosen children sat at their table in the corner. They were joking and chatting noisily, all that was, except Ken. He was sitting in the very corner, absent mindedly sipping his Pepsi. The only ones who seemed to notice his mood were Izzy and Yamato. "Hey Ken, what's eating you"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Nothing really, just thinking about Osamu" The violet haired child replied quietly.  
  
"It must be rough today of all days" Izzy added his two cents.  
  
"You'd think I'd be used to it after four years, it doesn't seem to get any easier" Ken said as he spun the straw around his glass and watched the brown liquid swirl. All Yamato and Izzy could do was nod along in agreement. Neither of the two teens were very good at comforting people. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and make sure that car never hit him, but I know that's impossible" Ken continued, not taking his eyes off the glass.  
  
At that statement, Izzy seemed to jump out of his seat. He tugged on Yamato's t-shirt sleeve excitedly. He whispered something into the blonde's ear. Yamato couldn't hide the shocked expression on his face. With that, the two friends excused themselves from the table and left the café.  
  
**  
  
"So, what's this way of helping Ken"? Yamato asked as he stood in Izzy's garage. Izzy was rushing around with tools and papers seemingly doing nothing in particular. Yamato noticed a dust sheet covering a large object in the middle of the garage. He lifted up a corner to take a peek. "DON'T TOUCH THAT"! Izzy yelled.  
  
"woah." Yamato let go of the sheet and leapt back. "Chill Iz, but I still don't get why we're in your garage"  
  
"All will be revealed Yamato, in time" Izzy replied cryptically. Yamato just raised an eyebrow. "You see, it hit me a while ago while I was in gym class. I'm never good at that sort of stuff so my mind tends to wander. I realised, the one thing I've always wanted to do".  
  
"Which is"? Yamato interjected.  
  
"Travel through time" The red head exclaimed excitedly. "That's why, after six months of hard work, I built this" Izzy tapped the dust sheet.  
  
"Oh the thing I'm not supposed to touch" Yamato replied.  
  
"Exactly, it's highly advanced and I'd hate to see what would happen if it were to fall into the wrong or inexperienced hands"  
  
"You're calling me the wrong hands"? Yamato asked, slightly angry at the assumption.  
  
"No inexperienced" The red head replied.  
  
"Like that's any better" The blonde said, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"Well Yamato, you'll be the first to see my latest project" Izzy said as he whipped the dust sheet off whatever it was covering. "Behold!"  
  
"It's a car." Yamato replied in an unimpressed tone. The red head had merely revealed a black car, admittedly, Yamato had never seen a car with what appeared to be so many add ons on the back. It was like the engine was on the outside. "What's all this for"? He asked pointing to the added parts. "For time travel" Izzy said simply.  
  
"Duh" Yamato replied as if the answer should've come to him sooner. "How do you know it works"?  
  
"I've run a couple of tests" Izzy said, obviously not wanting to elaborate.  
  
"Wait a minute.you're telling me you built a time machine out of a car"? Yamato asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's correct"  
  
"But you can't drive" Yamato pointed out.  
  
"I know the basics, besides, I figured you could do most of the driving"  
  
"Well dad taught me a few things but...wait a second..you want me to drive that"?  
  
Izzy nodded. "Where"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Back to the past" Izzy replied with a smile.  
  
**  
  
"Ok we just need to type in our destination time" Izzy said more to himself as he tapped in the date they required. August 25th 1998. The date, Yamato realised, that Ken's older brother Osamu, had been tragically killed in a road accident. "Right, let me get this straight. You, a simple high school student, built a time machine. Which you plan to use to go back to the past and make sure Osamu doesn't get killed"? Yamato asked, he gripped the steering wheel of the car until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't believe this! "That's correct" Izzy replied.  
  
"Oh man.this is.heavy. It's gotta be a dream"! Yamato said, eyes wide with a mixture of shock and disbelief.  
  
"Weight has nothing to do with it Yamato. Nor is it a dream, I knew that this machine would come in use some time and it just has. If we can make sure Osamu doesn't get involved in the accident then that'll mean that Ken is happy now".  
  
"Well it's a good plan, if it works" Yamato had to agree with his friend, it would be nice to see Ken smile. Even though his life had changed since his emperor days, Ken still seldom seemed to smile. "Of course it'll work. Now then, I've made sure we have everything we're going to need so let's get ready to go"  
  
"Uh..Iz..exactly how do we go"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot to explain that part. Well we have to be on a long stretch of road, when the speedometer gets to 80 miles an hour, it'll automatically transport us to our given destination. In this case it's August the 25th at nine thirty in the morning, precisely thirty minutes before the accident took place. All we have to do when we get there, is make sure Osamu is not involved in the accident" Izzy explained.  
  
"Yeah yeah, that's peachy and all, but how exactly do we stop the accident from happening"? Yamato replied.  
  
"Simple, all we have to do is get him out of the way of the car"  
  
"And you plan to do that how"?  
  
"Easy, I have some extra clothes in the trunk, all you have to do is dress up in them and pull him out of the road in time. That way he won't recognise you as you when we get back to 2002 and he's still alive" Izzy continued.  
  
"Right" Yamato replied, he didn't really understand what his friend had just said. However, he decided that Izzy knew what he was talking about, so he decided to trust him. "The perfect road for us to use will be the highway, it's always dead on a Sunday" Yamato nodded and recalled what his dad had previously told him about driving. He pushed down the clutch, put the car into gear, accelerated and set off for the highway.  
  
Luckily the highway was dead, therefore no-one was around to witness the spectacular sight of a car suddenly disappear in a brilliant flash of light.  
  
**  
  
Yamato opened his eyes just in time to see the truck, he screamed and managed to swerve. He brought the car to a rest in the car park of a nearby service station. "Holy shit that was close"! Yamato exclaimed as he released his grip on the steering wheel. He then came to a realisation, he never remembered a service station anywhere along the highway. This was getting weird..  
  
"Perfect, we made it" Izzy said, he seemed extremely happy. Yamato looked had him in disbelief, did the red head not care that they had just had a brush with death? "How do you know"? Yamato managed to ask.  
  
"Are you blind? We're at the Odaiba highway services!! This place burnt down in 1999 after a gas leak from one of the pumps"!  
  
"Ah" Yamato replied. So that's why he didn't remember the service station being around in 2002. Even so, this was such a strange sensation, had they really gone back in time, or was this all a crazy dream? Yamato felt a sharp pain on his arm. Izzy had nipped him. "OW! What the hell was that for"? Yamato demanded.  
  
"You're not dreaming" Izzy grinned. What the? How did Izzy know what he was thinking? For Yamato things we just getting stranger and stranger.  
  
**  
  
"So where did this accident happen"? Yamato asked. He felt like he'd been walking for hours, even though in reality it was about fifteen minutes. "Right on Main street" Izzy replied. "It happened just outside this ice cream shop. Ken once told me that he and Osamu where having ice cream, when they finished they left the shop and they were about to cross the road when the car lost control and ploughed into Osamu. That's where we come in. I'm going into the ice cream place, wearing a clever disguise and tail them. Through the use of walkie talkies which I brought along, I'll communicate to you when they're leaving the shop. I want you to be standing outside the shop, when I give you the signal, be ready to pull Osamu out of the way. Once we've saved him, we can leave and get back to the future". Yamato processed all this and nodded. "But wait Iz, why go all that way of making the machine, then only spend thirty minutes here? Can't we have a look around.I mean I was only eleven at this time, and I heard of some pretty wild fifteen movies I'd like to see"  
  
"No way Yamato, we can't risk toying with the past too much. Otherwise it could have devastating effects on the future as we know it. We're taking a large risk as it is saving Osamu. That's as much playing around I want to do" Izzy warned.  
  
"Ok" Yamato nodded, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Plus our past selves might be around, we can't risk running into them or them running into us, I don't even want to think of the consequences"! Yamato nodded again, this time more sure that what Izzy told him, was for the best. He liked the way 2002 was, and he didn't want to risk anything to change it.  
  
**  
  
"Yamato do you read me"? Izzy's voice came through loud and clear on Yamato's walkie talkie. "Yamato do you read me"? The message was repeated. "Don't tell me you're still pissed about the disguise"  
  
Yamato frowned at the walkie talkie. He couldn't believe what Izzy had dressed him as. He peered down at himself one more time. He was wearing a dress for God's sake! The worst thing about it was, that because of his hair, Izzy had told him he didn't even need a wig! He looked like such an idiot! "I'm here" He said sulkily into the walkie talkie. He heard Izzy snigger from the other end. Yamato was going to kill him for this! "Right, well they're about to leave so get ready" Izzy replied.  
  
"Ok" Yamato kept an eye out for the traffic and another eye on the door of the ice cream parlour. As he saw an eight year old Ken exit with his brother, Yamato knew this was now or never. He heard the screech of brakes, people yelling. He saw the car.it was headed straight for Osamu. Yamato leapt into action, he grabbed hold of Osamu and pulled him back, the car swerved, neatly missing Yamato and Osamu and going in the opposite direction. Yamato breathed a sigh of relief, and realised Osamu from his grip, the eleven year old dropped to the floor. Eight year old Ken rushed to his brother. "He's just fainted from shock, he'll be fine" a voice said behind Yamato. He jumped and turned to see Izzy smiling behind him. "You did a good job there, now let's get out of here". Yamato nodded in agreement, he'd had way too much excitement for one day. As he and Izzy ran off to where they had hidden the car, they heard a small voice call out. "Thank you Miss! You saved my brother's life"!  
  
**  
  
Yamato threw that disgusting costume back into the trunk of the car. He was pleased to be back in his jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. He was also pleased at the prospect of going back home. He hopped into the drivers seat and got ready to go. "Nice bit of work their partner" Izzy said as he climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"I'll say, but next time, how about I don't wear a dress"? Yamato asked jokingly.  
  
"I don't know, it suited you" Izzy smirked. Yamato swatted at him, but Izzy managed to dodge. "Ok, let's go back home" Izzy said as he typed the correct destination date into the keypad. "Back to the future"!  
  
**  
  
The truck driver lifted his eyes away from the paper he was reading while he was relaxing in the old service station lot. He couldn't believe his eyes as a car seemed to appear from a flash of blue light. He shook his head to himself, noting to drink less coffee in the future.  
  
**  
  
"Alright! We're home"! Yamato cheered as he drove down the highway. He was pleased to see that the service station was no longer there. Just as it was meant to be! "I never knew that the time machine could've been this much of a success" Izzy said with a wide grin. "Hopefully we've changed Ken's life for the better". Yamato nodded as turned off the highway and down main street back to the café where he knew his friends would be waiting.  
  
**  
  
TK flipped the skateboard into his hands as he entered the café. He ran over to the table where his friends were situated. "Hey TK"! Tai greeted.  
  
"Hey guys" TK replied sitting down and grabbing the menu. "So what's our plan of action"?  
  
"Well, we're having a bit of trouble coming up with one.since Izzy's not around.it's hard to think of a plan" Tai said quietly.  
  
"Oh.well maybe we can think of a good idea." TK replied  
  
"Although I don't know what good it will do, Osamu and Ken are just too powerful together" Cody moaned.  
  
"Yeah, they're unbeatable" Kari added.  
  
"There must be something we can do" Tai muttered, he wanted to be hopeful, but he didn't really have much to be hopeful for now. Not after what had happened..  
  
"Hey hey"! The deadpan conversation at the table was interrupted by Yamato's cheerful greeting. "Boy is it good to see you guys again! Where's Ken"?  
  
"Uh..who are you"? Tai asked.  
  
"What"? Yamato felt the panic in the pit of his stomach. Tai didn't know who he was? What was going on here? Wait a minute.he thought, Tai must just be messing around with him. Yeah, that was it, it was one of Tai's crazy jokes. "Man Tai you had me worried for a second there! You know who I am"!  
  
Tai just looked at Yamato blankly. So did the others at the table, including TK. "No we don't" The younger blonde said.  
  
"Ok ok guys, you got me, you can drop the act now" Yamato replied, hoping to god that it was just some dumb joke. "We don't know what you're talking about" Sora said with a strange look. Yamato gulped.  
  
"It's me guys.Yamato" Tai jumped up and punched Yamato in the face. Yamato fell back and hit the floor, seeing stars. "You sick bastard! How dare you"? He shouted, the fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"What"? Yamato asked, shakily standing to his feet. Where the hell was Izzy when he needed him? "Just get lost and you better hope I don't see you again you sicko"! Tai warned. He turned to TK who had started crying. The others at the table where also shooting dirty looks at Yamato. Yamato blinked back his own tears and ran out of the café, what the hell was going on?  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
Notes: ok that's the first part for you, as always I appreciate your opinions so please review my work. The next part will be coming soon! (unless I've decided on a mass upload, then it's already there now so turn to it NOW!) Yamato 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Here's the next part of the story, have fun reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the story line..  
  
Back to the Past- Part Two  
  
Yamato ran out into the street. Izzy had told him he was taking the time machine home before it got into the wrong hands. He realised that was where he had to go now. He looked around and saw an old skateboard amongst the garbage in the street. Yamato couldn't believe his luck, who the hell would throw away a perfectly good skateboard? He didn't have the time to contemplate it however, so he hopped on and rode off in the direction of Izzy's house.  
  
**  
  
Izzy had just finished covering the car with the dust sheet when a rather frantic looking Yamato burst into the garage. "Izzy you have to help me"! He cried.  
  
"Why, what is it"?  
  
"We've screwed up 2002"! Yamato yelled. Izzy grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Calm down Yamato, and tell me exactly how you came to that conclusion" The red head said gently, trying to keep his own panic from emerging. "Well I went to the café, and no-one knew who I was! Not Tai, not Sora, not TK, Nobody"! Yamato exclaimed. "I said I was Yamato and Tai punched me and called me sick"! He continued, indicating the nasty looking red welt on his left cheek.  
  
"I don't understand." Izzy said, looking deep in thought. "How could saving Osamu have directly affected your future"?  
  
"I don't know, but neither Ken or Osamu were anywhere to be seen" Yamato replied as he slumped down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Ah, that I have the answer to. When I returned, I found numerous e-mails on my laptop. It seems that both Ken and Osamu are the digimon emperors and it also seems like the digidestined of this 2002 can't cope with the power the both of them untied supplies". Izzy rushed over to the blackboard, he rubbed off some previous calculations and grabbed a piece of chalk. Instead of confusing Yamato with his words, Izzy decided to illustrate his point. "I have a theory for this time we're in now" He continued as he drew a long line on the blackboard. At one end he wrote "2002" and at the other wrote "1998". "We went back to 1998 and played around with an event there" He explained making a cross at the 1998 point. "By doing this we created an alternate 2002" He drew a line coming off at a tangent from the cross at 1998 and wrote 2002 on the new line. "This is where we are, in this alternate 2002 we are seeing events that are taking place due to Osamu still living. The only thing I can think of is that something happened to you between 1998 and the alternate 2002 that made you not known by our friends in the alternate 2002" Izzy finished, taking a large breath.  
  
"Woah..this is heavy.heavier than heavy"! Yamato remarked. "Well, how are going to find out what happened to me"? He asked.  
  
"That's easy, all we need to do is go down to the local library and read old newspaper cuttings from 1998 to 2002, starting obviously with the paper from August 25th 1998" Izzy replied.  
  
"Right, well we better get down there, and fast"! Yamato leapt up from the chair. He didn't know much about this new 2002 but he knew that he didn't like it one bit.  
  
**  
  
"Great Scott! I've found it"! Izzy exclaimed. The pair had made it to the local library and were looking through newspaper cuttings, trying to find ones from the dates they needed.  
  
"What does it say"? Yamato asked, running over to where Izzy was standing.  
  
"Take a look for yourself" The red head said grimly, handing Yamato the paper. Yamato gulped and took a nervous look at his friend before looking at the article.  
  
'Tragedy struck Odaiba on Main street this morning, when a local boy of eleven years old, Yamato Ishida, was struck down by car on the right side of Main street outside the skateboarding emporium at 10:01am. Witnesses claimed that the boy didn't have a hope as the out of control car headed towards him. It was later revealed that young Yamato died at 10:30am in the hospital surrounded by his parents and eight year old brother Takeru. The Odaiba Times would like to express our condolences to Mr Ishida, Mrs Takaishi and their son Takeru.  
  
The newspaper dropped from Yamato's hands. This was heavy! No wonder Tai didn't recognise him and no wonder TK had been so upset, the person he had claimed to be was dead! "This.is.heavy" Yamato managed to stutter out.  
  
"I don't understand how this could've happened" Izzy replied.  
  
"When I pulled Osamu out of the way, the car swerved off the to right, it must've hit the me of 1998" Yamato said quietly. "When I think back now, I can remember hearing the screams as I left the skateboard place. Back then I didn't take much notice of it, because I too excited about my new skateboard. That must've been Osamu getting hit. Only we went back and changed that.and it hit me instead"!  
  
"Great Scott! We just changed the course of history, and now you're dead and our friends our trying to save the Digital World from the might of Ken and Osamu combined"! Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"No wonder Tai hit me and called me sick.it must've been awful for them" Yamato replied. "Why am I still here though? Shouldn't I have like.faded.since I don't exist anymore"?  
  
"No, you see, you only don't exist in this alternate 2002, you're from our 2002 therefore you still theoretically exist, just people in this 2002 won't know you as Yamato". Izzy explained.  
  
"Well what about you? How come the alternate 2002 Izzy wasn't at the table"? Yamato asked, he was getting more and more confused by the minute.  
  
"The only possible theory is that something happened to me too, although I can't think what". Izzy muttered. "Let's take another look at the papers, see if anything comes up".  
  
Yamato nodded and began to search rapidly through the filing cabinets that were filled with the old newspapers. He gasped as he uncovered a paper that had a promising headline.  
  
LOCAL BOY KILLED IN EXPLOSION!  
  
Yamato felt that fear in the pit of his stomach again as he read the article below the headline.  
  
'Exactly one year after Yamato Ishida was killed, another young boy Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi had his life taken away in the large fire that engulfed the Odaiba highway service station. Witnesses at this scene claimed to see a large dragon like creature in the sky with two boys riding on it that let out a fireball which ignited the fuel causing the fire. The Izumi's were filling up their car when the incident happened. We offer condolences to the family of Koushiro and hope that one day, this amazing and unexplainable story will all be explained.'  
  
Oh God, Yamato couldn't believe this! Izzy had been killed by one of Ken and Osamu's Digimon. Without a word Izzy approached him. "You were reading aloud, I heard" The red head said solemnly.  
  
"I can't believe this! This is just..just.."  
  
"Heavy"? Izzy offered. Yamato nodded. "I would have to say so too. It appears that in alternate 2002 it was a digimon that destroyed the service station" The red head sighed deeply. "This all needs fixing Yamato, we did the wrong thing, I should've known! I should've known you can't really change the past. After I told you about the dire consequences seeing a few movies could have! I should listen to my own advice. I wish I'd never created that infernal time machine"!  
  
"We can go back can't we? And change it so we get back to the good 2002"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Yes of course, but it would be highly risky. We would have to go back to the same time we did before. Meaning we would run the risk of running into our past selves who were saving Osamu".  
  
"Back it up there Iz..you're saying there's gonna be three of me at that time. The 11 year old 1998 me, the 2002 me from this morning and the now me"?  
  
"Exactly" Yamato winced. This was getting confusing, messing around with past events was really not a game. "What we have to do is, allow the 2002 you from this morning, who we'll refer to as Yamato A to save Osamu as planned, and then we'll be waiting outside the skateboard place to save the 1998 you. All we have to do is swap our disguises and no-one will know it's us again. Before we leave, we'll make sure that the car doesn't hit anyone else, then hopefully when we go back to 2002, it'll be the 2002 we know and love". Izzy explained.  
  
"But wait, if Osamu lives, it means that he and Ken will be the digimon emperors still" Yamato pointed out.  
  
"Great Scott! I totally forgot about that, this is going to take some real thinking about". Izzy muttered. "We have to make sure Yamato A doesn't save Osamu"  
  
"How? I can't tell Yamato A to not do it! It'll be weird" Yamato replied.  
  
"No, I'll have to do it, it'll be confusing but we have to try, we need to get back to the right 2002".  
  
"Hold on a sec Iz, I might have thought of how we can get away with allowing Osamu to live, and saving 1998 me too" Yamato said with an expression that was one of someone deep in thought.  
  
"If you have any ideas Yamato they'd be welcomed" Izzy replied.  
  
"Right, get this. I figure the only reason why our friends of this alternate 2002 haven't stopped Osamu and Ken is because I wasn't there. TK is the crest of hope right? One of the most powerful things a team needs along with the light. Well if TK is too depressed over my death, then he won't have the hope, which in turn won't be compatible with light. So if hope and light aren't there, the team won't have the strength to beat Ken and Osamu. So all we have to do, is save the 1998 me so I live, and that means the team will be complete, and we can defeat Ken and Osamu. So when we get back to the 2002 we're used to, things will be exactly the same only we won't have just defeated Ken , we'll have defeated Ken and Osamu so the both of them will be our friends. That might not make much sense, but I think we should give it shot. It means that this whole adventure hasn't been wasted because Osamu will still be alive".  
  
"Good plan Yamato, I like the sound of it, we only have one shot to get the future back the way we're used to, and I think that's the best plan of action. We'll finalise the details of this then we'll go"  
  
"Where"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Back to the past of course"! Izzy answered with a small smile. Yamato couldn't help but smile along with his friend.  
  
**  
  
"Right I'm outside the skateboard emporium" Yamato said into the walkie talkie. He decided instead of simply pulling his younger self out of the way of the car, he would simply distract him in the store. It felt strange to know that soon he would be talking to himself and saving his own life. Yamato almost giggled at this thought, maybe he was just nervous. "Good, now remember in no terms must your younger self find out who you really are" Izzy replied. "Got ya" Yamato answered. "Wish me luck"  
  
"You don't need it, over and out". Yamato adjusted his baseball cap. This was his clever disguise, he hid his blonde locks beneath the cap. He had then selected a pair of large sunglasses to hide his eyes and face. He was wearing a black leather jacket over his t-shirt. It was a thrown together disguise but it was all the teen had to work with. Yamato looked at his wrist watch it told him the time was 9:59am, two minutes before his younger self would be struck down. Yamato glanced across the road. He saw his other self Yamato A from that morning in the dress. Luckily, Yamato A had not looked across the road to see the strange figure in the leather jacket. Yamato thanked his lucky stars. After taking a final look around, he entered the skateboard emporium. Sure enough, there was the 1998 Yamato, a slightly smaller and skinner version of Yamato as he was now. It was so weird seeing himself, but it wasn't over yet, Yamato had to go and talk to his younger self. "Hey there kid" He greeted as he walked up to 1998 Yamato. The 1998 Yamato didn't look too impressed at this guy, he stared at him coldly. Man was I really this rude? Yamato thought, I sure hope not. "What do you want"? 1998 Yamato asked.  
  
"Nice wheels you got there" Yamato replied. This was way strange. It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase "talking to yourself".  
  
"Uh..yeah they're not bad" 1998 Yamato answered curtly. Yamato wasn't quite sure what to say next, then came the screams he had heard before, he heard the screeching of the brakes. The car engine noise was getting closer, it was obviously coming this way. He had done his job, he had saved his younger self from getting harmed.  
  
Unfortunately, things weren't that easy, instead of hitting the younger version of himself that would've been standing outside the shop, the car veered right into the front of the shop and through the large glass window.  
  
Yamato dived for his younger self as the glass flew, his younger self yelled as the two Yamato's made contact with the floor. The glass showered down on Yamato, luckily, the thick leather jacket protected him from injury. However, he was sure there were a few marks on his face. Once he was certain all was safe, he stood up and dusted the shards of glass from his hair and clothes. He also helped his younger self up. "Hey Mister, you saved my life" 1998 Yamato said in shock. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem kid, you look after yourself" Yamato smiled at his younger self. His younger self nodded in return. 1998 Yamato turned to leave, Yamato suddenly thought of something. "and Kid?"  
  
"Yeah"? his younger self turned around.  
  
"If this ever comes up, don't ever trust a talking tree" Yamato grinned.  
  
"I'll.uh.bear that in mind" 1998 Yamato replied with a funny look on his face.  
  
Yamato watched his younger self head towards the front of the shop near the wreckage of the car. He was helped out by a man. Yamato smiled to himself, he liked to admit it, he'd done a damn good job.  
  
**  
  
"Yamato everything go as planned"? The walkie talkie in Yamato's jacket pocket asked. Yamato grabbed hold of it. "You bet Iz, everything's a-ok from my end"  
  
"Good, you better get back to the car, the longer we stay, the greater risk we run of causing more havoc".  
  
"I hear ya loud and clear Iz, I'll be right there, behind the library right"? Yamato asked.  
  
"I'll be waiting" Yamato replaced the walkie talkie in his jacket pocket and headed to the front of the shop. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright"? a voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Yamato replied, he turned around and nearly passed out when he saw his father standing there. He pulled the baseball cap further down and checked his sunglasses were still in place. "Mind if we interview you for the local news"? 1998 Mr Ishida asked.  
  
"No, sorry, I'm in a real hurry" Yamato replied. He started to run off in the direction of the library. He thought for a second and stopped, he turned around to see 1998 Mr Ishida watching him. "There is one thing you could do" he added.  
  
"What's that"? Mr Ishida asked.  
  
"The next time your son tells you to quit smoking, listen to him" Yamato said before turning and running off.  
  
"Hey! How do you know I have..." Mr Ishida called after the retreating figure, however, by that time, Yamato was well out of earshot.  
  
**  
  
"Come on let's get going"! Yamato urged as Izzy packed the trunk. He was eager to get back to good old 2002, the REAL 2002, the one he knew. "Alright, alright I'm coming" Izzy said as he closed the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat. "Right, is the date set"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready to go"! Izzy replied.  
  
"Where"? Yamato said teasingly.  
  
"BACK TO THE FUTURE"! The pair said in unison.  
  
**  
  
The same truck driver was reading the paper, he couldn't believe it when once again, a car appeared out of a flash of blue light. He rubbed his eyes then shook his head. He REALLY had to lay off that coffee.  
  
**  
  
"So what's going to happen to this thing"? Yamato asked as he watched Izzy cover up the time machine with the usual dust sheet. "I don't know, I'm half tempted to destroy it, after all it has caused us some major problems" Izzy replied.  
  
"You're not wrong there, we don't even know if we're in the right 2002 yet" Yamato reminded his friend.  
  
"Yeah, we better get to the café and check out the situation" Yamato nodded, he flipped his skateboard into his hands and then placed it on the floor in front of him. "Need a ride? No experience necessary" He offered with a smile.  
  
"Can it support the weight of two people"? Izzy asked curiously.  
  
"Never tried" Yamato admitted. He beckoned for Izzy to climb onto his back. Izzy did so and Yamato held him as If he was giving the red head a piggy back ride. With a little difficulty, he hopped onto his skateboard and the pair rode off, somewhat wobbly, back to the café.  
  
**  
  
Yamato and Izzy both felt fear in the pit of their stomachs as they entered the café. Yamato felt some relief though as he saw the usual gang plus Osamu sitting at the usual table. "Thing everything's ok"? Yamato asked wearily to the red head next to him.  
  
"One way to find out" Izzy replied, advancing to the table.  
  
"Hey hey" Yamato gave his usual greeting, although it was partially filled with nerves.  
  
"Hey Yama, where have the both of you been? You disappear in such a rush, you leave the oven on or something"? Tai asked with his usual grin.  
  
"Oh God Izzy we did it"! Yamato whispered excitedly. Izzy returned his friend's exclaimation with a happy smile. It seemed like everything was back to normal again, with one added bonus, Osamu was now part of the team.  
  
"You know one thing I learnt from all of this"? Yamato asked as he sat down.  
  
"What's that? Time travel is a dangerous thing"? Izzy replied.  
  
"No! that I actually don't look too shabby in a dress"! Yamato said with a laugh, the others gave Yamato and Izzy curious looks as the pair burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
THE END..  
  
Notes: Ok, let me know what you think of it! It's pretty short I know, but I hoped you liked it all the same! 


End file.
